Overbike
Rider(s): Ulrich (main); Aelita (three times); Odd (twice); William (once); Yumi (once) *'Based On:' Motorcycle *'Mode of Transportation:' Single wheel; Rocket thrusters *'Life Points:' 30 Life Points The Overbike is a Monocycle created by Jeremie in the second season. It is usually used by Ulrich, but the other warriors on Lyoko are capable of using it as well. It is the only vehicle that actually touches the ground, as it uses one large wheel for transportation. Though, through the use of rocket thrusters near the back of the vehicle, it is able to fly. On the right side, it has a slot for Ulrich's Katana. It is black with neon colored lines. It is the slowest of all the Lyoko Warriors' vehicles and can be used to ram enemies, automatically destroying the enemy and the vehicle. Despite being essentially a digital motorized unicycle, it is able to remain upright on its own and with passengers. It can usually be destroyed with a single shot by a monster, like the other vehicles. Times When Used Season Two * New Order (debut) * Uncharted Territory * Exploration * A Great Day * Final Mix * Missing Link * The Chips Are Down * Common Interest * Temptation * A Fine Mess * Vertigo * Cold War * Déjà Vu * Tip-Top Shape * Contact * Revelation * The Key Season Three * Straight to Heart * Tidal Wave * False Lead * Aelita * The Pretender * The Secret * Sabotage * Triple Trouble * Final Round (used off-screen) Season Four * William Returns * Double Take * Crash Course * Replika * I'd Rather Not Talk About It * Lab Rat * Dog Day Afternoon * Distant Memory * Wrong Exposure * Cold Sweat * Down to Earth * Echoes (flashbacks) Season Five * Spectromania * Rivalry * Countdown * How to Fool X.A.N.A * Rendezvous * The Codeless * Confusion * False Pretenses * Temporal Paradox * Ultimate Mission Trivia *''Overbike'' sounds like the word overbid, meaning "to outlive", possibly referencing that Ulrich is usually the last one targeted and lasts the longest. *It is the first vehicle seen in the Desert Sector of Lyoko in the premiere episode of Season 2. *The BPG Motors Uno duo cycle developed by Canadian teens Ben Gulak & Jason Morrow in 2007/2008 greatly resembles Belpois' Overbike mono-cycle. *As of Rendezvous, every single Lyoko Warrior has piloted the Overbike. *For some reason, Ulrich (or whoever is piloting it) has a tendency to forget about its ability to fly, being overwhelmed by obstacles such as pits or rising walls. *In the short, The Big Race, Ulrich is seen running along side his Overbike at equal speed. However, the Bike's speed gradually increases, and it reaches the edge of the Mountain Sector before he does. This proves that his Super Sprint ability can stay at the same speed as his Overbike, even if its only for a couple seconds. Gallery 2011-09-15 0945 001.png|Ulrich riding Overbike in Desert Sector. 2011-09-09_1307.png|Ulrich in the prototype video for the Overbike. Overbike.jpg|In Forest Sector. Code-Lyoko-8_image_player_432_324.jpg|With Odd in Final Mix. Ulrich_0993.jpg|Riding Overbike in Season 4. Groupe_0758.jpg|The Overbike is waiting for them. Overbike card.jpg|Overbike's ID Card. bandicam 2013-02-06 21-43-49-777.jpg|In Evolution. Tumblr m2waf1bTmq1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd on Overbike. z1_overbike.png Rivalite 577.jpg|William on the Overbike in Rivalry. Rendezvous77|Riding through Desert Sector with Yumi in Rendezvous. Rendezvous215|Yumi looking at the Overbike. Rendezvous219|Yumi riding the Overbike. Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png|Heading to the edge of Forest Sector together in Exploration. New Order Ulrich and Odd new rides image 1.png|Racing with Odd in New Order. Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png|As seen in Tip-Top Shape. Lecon de choses 290.jpg|Odd with Overbike in Mountain Sector. Lecon de choses 262.jpg|Odd Stops on the Overbike after he founds out he is not on the Mountain Sector. Odd in a Way Tower.png|Odd on the Overbike in a Tower. Lecon de choses 226.jpg|Traveling through Ice Sector to find the Way Tower. Lecon de choses 227.jpg|Odd on driving the overbike in Crash Course. Ulrich skips william's sword.jpg|William skips Ulrich's Overbike in Double Take. 922540 245315152294034 1201204214 o.jpg|Ulrich and Aelita rides together. Prototype Video es:Moto fi:Lentopyörä pl:Motor ro:Overbike ru:Овербайк sr:Овербајк Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Aelita Category:Ulrich Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize